


Previously Thought to be Impossible

by Impala_Chick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manhandling, Not A Fix-It, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Steve, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: In 1970, SHIELD HQ was working on a powerful aphrodisiac prototype. Tony Stark from 2023 happens to cut open the wrong box at the wrong time, and Steve Rogers from 2023 doesn't know how to feel about it.





	Previously Thought to be Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> The dubious consent tag is due to the sex pollen (although both parties are still communicating with each other). Also, in this AU Pepper and Tony are no longer together (but Morgan was born).

Steve walked briskly down the main aisle in the SHIELD basement, his worry increasing with every footstep. Tony hadn’t come back yet, so Steve had gone after him, hoping to be able to leave 1970 as quickly as possible.

He still felt vaguely out of sorts since seeing Peggy. He had a vague notion that she might have an office if they were going to SHIELD’s old base of operations, but he never expected to run into her. She didn’t look very old, but she was definitely at a point in her life when he had never known her. The picture of himself on her desk was shocking because of what it signified. She had kept it as a reminder of who he had been, but he was so much different in 2023. So many things about himself, and about the world, had changed. 

This was very clearly her time, not his. His stomach had tightened uncomfortably and his skin had started prickling, and the feeling that he needed to leave and get back to his own time nearly overwhelmed him. 

This strong sense of foreboding followed him like a shroud, until he heard a voice he vaguely recognized. He slowed down and crept up to the aisle where the voice was, his back pressed against one of the metal boxes as he eavesdropped.

“You sure you’re alright, son? I can put in a call and they can send a doctor down here,” the man said. Steve searched his memories, sure he had heard that voice before.

“No, no. I’m going to be fine, Mr. Stark. It was just that lunch I ate. I should not have had that cheap hamburger. Totally my fault, really. I’ll just pack up my briefcase and be on my way.”

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise. He recognized Tony’s voice, but he sounded distressed. And the other voice must have belonged to Howard.

Steve focused on keeping his breathing calm and even, even though his heart was hammering in his chest and he desperately wanted to get to Tony in order to figure out what was wrong. Steve scooted further into the aisle between two large metal boxes and ducked down. He listened for Howard’s retreating footsteps as they echoed int he large room, waiting for him to leave. It was an excruciating wait as Steve turned over at least a dozen different scenarios in his mind. If Howard had done something to Tony, Steve would track him down and deck him, time travel consequences be damned.

After about thirty seconds, Steve decided he had waited long enough and charged down the aisle where Tony was. He was doubled over, his knuckles white where they gripped the top of a black vinyl chair. He was panting, and when he looked up and noticed Steve, his eyes narrowed with a dark and dangerous expression. 

“Tony, what happened?” Steve said, his hands already reaching out towards Tony. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” Tony was clearly trying to force his voice to sound normal, but the sweat along his hairline and the deep gulps of air he kept inhaling were giving him away.

“You clearly don’t feel well. I can help, just tell me what happened,” Steve said, hoping his voice sounded calmer than he felt. 

Tony angled his body away from Steve, and pulled the chair closer to himself. Steve’s eyes tracked the movement, and he noticed how Tony winced when the back of the chair touched his thighs.

“I’m fucking serious, Steve. You should leave me,” Tony said through gritted teeth. He wouldn’t look up and meet Steve’s eyes anymore, so Steve moved around the chair to try and approach Tony again. There was no way he was going to leave him by himself in the state he was in. 

Steve clasped a hand on Tony’s shoulder, and didn’t move even when Tony hissed at the touch. 

“Tony, I-” 

It was then that Steve looked down and noticed the way Tony’s slacks were tented. He very obviously had a hard-on. 

“Oh, shit. I didn’t -” Steve stumbled over his words and pulled his hand back, unsure where to look. 

Tony was a flurry of motion as he reached out with both hands and fisted the front of Steve’s olive green uniform blouse. He pushed him down into the chair and held him there, leaning over him with his pupils blown wide and his mouth open. Steve’s throat went dry at the sight of him like that, and he couldn’t help but look down at Tony’s pants again. 

“What happened?” Steve asked again. He carefully kept his hands to himself, utterly confused and yet shamefully aroused at the way Tony had pushed him down into the chair. 

“Cut open the wrong box. Some blue and purple smoke came out. Some kind of aphrodisiac, apparently,” Tony explained, his eyes fixed on Steve’s lips.

“What about your father?” Steve asked.

“Showed up because he forgot something. It was like I was sixteen again, hiding my boner under the covers when Dad barged in on me. Did not expect to run into him, that’s for sure. This will all be pretty fucking funny once this wears off,” Tony said, his speech stilted and his cadence odd. And then he laughed, but it was a sharp, humorless laugh. He was still staring at Steve’s lips, and Steve swallowed. 

“And the stone?” Steve pressed. 

“Oh, I got it before dear old Dad showed up. It’s in the briefcase. It took awhile for the blue and purple smoke to quick in. But boy, does the stuff pack a punch, let me tell you,” Tony said unsteadily with a breathless laugh. He gestured with his chin towards the black briefcase that was on the ground near their feet, but Steve only spared it a cursory glance. 

Steve was captivated by the way Tony was leaning down over him, taking up his whole field of vision. His hands still gripped Steve’s shirt, and he smelled musky in a way that made Steve want to _taste_. He barely caught the substance of Tony’s sentence because he was too busy staring at Tony’s lips, and his exposed Adam’s apple. 

“Seems like you should take care of your -” Steve hesitated, glancing down at Tony’s crotch. He could see the outline of Tony’s cock pushing up against the material. 

“This might be a weird time to come onto you, but I’m really not opposed to you helping me out with that,” Tony said with a manic smile on his face. Steve blew out a breath, and reached up to place his hands on Tony’s hips. As soon as Steve’s fingers made contact, Tony closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he moaned and shuddered. 

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve said. The look of ecstasy on Tony’s face that came just from his touch alone, was like a dream come true. Ever since Tony had come back from space Steve had desparetly wanted to touch him like this. But Tony had Pepper to look after him, and after that ended, Tony still had Morgan. Steve didn’t think there was room for him. He didn’t think he had any right to ask.

That’s why Steve knew he had to pull away. Tony snapped his eyes open as soon as Steve withdrew. If looks could kill, Tony’s glare would have set Steve on fire at the very least.

“Why did you stop?” Tony’s voice was weak and breathless, and Steve gulped at Tony’s words. He had loosened his hold on Steve’s shirt only to push his palm flat against his pecks and press him against the chair. Steve could have pushed Tony back and extricated himself from his hold, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“What does it feel like?” Steve asked softly, his hands pressed into his own thighs so that he wouldn’t reach out and touch again.

“Like I’m burning up. My heart is pounding and my skin is hyper-sensitive, but my dick feels huge, impossibly hard. I have to come, Steve. Please.” Tony said the last part with a whimper, his eyes feverish as he stared at Steve.

“Not like this, Tony. You’ll regret it,” Steve said as he rested his forehead against Tony’s. Tony sucked in a breath at the contact, and closed his eyes.

“I’m sure you heard me ogling your ass back in 2012. You’re hot, Mr. Rogers.” Tony was clearly trying to tease him, but his breath was coming in short gasps and his eyes were still closed. Steve watched him remove his right hand from where it fisted Steve’s shirt in order to grip the outline of his own cock. 

“Remember what you told me before you agreed to go on this time travel heist? You said you had other priorities now,” Steve said, hoping that the reminder would get Tony to realize what a bad idea this was.

“I did say that, but only because -” Tony’s explanation was cut off by a garbled moan, and Steve watched Tony squeeze his dick. 

“Tony?” Steve asked, worried. Sweat was dripping down Tony’s face, and he looked extremely pale. “Look at me,” Steve pleaded.

Tony snapped his eyes open. His pupils were blown wide, and he looked beseechingly at Steve, his forehead wrinkled like he was struggling mightily. 

“I can’t wait, Steve. I can’t, I can’t,” Tony gasped. His head was tipped back and his lips were parted as he desperately sucked in each breath with his eyes squeezed shut again. Whatever had come over him was only getting worse, and Steve felt his guilt at taking action bested by his guilt over not doing anything at all. He could do this one simple thing for Tony, and relieve him of his suffering.

“God, Tony. Let me help. I want to help,” Steve said, his voice rough. Tony surged forward and put his thighs on either side of Steve’s until he was straddling him in the chair. Steve cupped Tony’s ass with both hands, and stood up, Tony still in his arms. He lifted him to the nearby desk, and Tony pressed his face into Steve’s neck, mouthing along Steve’s pulse. Steve felt his heart stuttering in his chest as Tony flicked out his tongue to taste Steve’s skin. He moaned, and his chest was pressed so close to Steve that the sound vibrated through Steve’s body, making him shudder. 

He carried Tony over to a desk, and set him down gently. Tony reached under Steve's rucked up shirt, and Steve couldn’t help but lean into the touch. His skin instantly felt too hot and hyper aware of the way Tony’s fingers glided up and over each of his nipples. Steve groaned as Tony pushed his hips forward to grind his hard cock against Steve’s stomach. Steve had to reach down and adjust himself in his pants because of the way his cock was pressed painfully against the zipper of his uniform.

Steve leaned down to grip the edge of his desk with his left hand. Tony was panting hot and wet against Steve’s neck as Steve popped the button on Tony’s slacks and reached inside. Tony gasped and lurched forward into Steve’s hand. Steve tightened his grip, twisting around the head as Tony canted his hips up. His hands tugged at Steve’s shirt, pulling him down until their foreheads rested against each other. 

“Jesus Christ, that’s fuckin’ perfect,” Tony breathed. Steve looked down to watch the way his hand was working Tony’s cock. His mouth went dry at the sight of it. He kept reminding himself this was only a means to an end, and that under ordinary circumstances this nearly dry handjob would not been quite as enjoyable, but Steve couldn’t help but think about all of the other things he would like to do to Tony. All the things he had told himself would never happen, could never happen. Hell, they were only at SHIELD HQ to begin with because it was the end of the world and this was their last chance to make everything right again. 

But goddamn, Tony was beautiful. Steve was never going to forget the way he looked with his cock red and leaking in Steve’s fist, his white shirt plastered to his sweat-slick chest, his lips pink and swollen from kissing Steve’s skin, and his eyes wide and glazed over with lust. 

Steve rubbed his thumb over the ridge at the head of Tony’s cock, and he hissed and pushed forward into Steve’s hand as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Steve dropped to his knees, ready to take Tony’s cock into his mouth. Tony spread his legs wide, and Steve barely got the tip of Tony’s cock into his mouth before Tony was coming. 

“Fuck,” he shuddered. Even though the whole thing had undoubtedly been helped along by whatever aphrodisiac was in that blue smoke, Steve couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride from the way Tony had reacted to his mouth. 

Steve sat back and looked up with a smile on his face, but Tony was laying back against the desk. His body was trembling slightly, and Steve clamored up to lean over him.

“Tony? Are you okay?” Steve asked, his hands hovering over Tony’s chest. Tony got up on one elbow to peer up at him.

“Yeah, I just. That was a lot. It’s kind of like coming down from a high,” Tony said quietly, his voice ragged. 

Before he could think better of it, Steve pushed a stack of papers off the desk and climbed up to lay alongside Tony. He pressed his nose against Tony’s neck, and he smelled unmistakably like sex.

“Can I hold you?” Steve asked. Tony turned his face towards Steve and nodded, and then Steve pulled him into his arms. He sat up and pulled Tony to him, arranging them so that Tony’s back was resting against Steve’s chest and their legs were hanging off the edge of the desk. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s stomach. Tony gripped Steve’s forearms and relaxed against him, putting his head against Steve’s shoulder.

“This is nice,” Tony hummed. He felt solid and real in Steve’s arms, and Steve felt immensely grateful. He already bemoaned the fact that they’d have to pull apart. He thought back to when he wanted to leave 1970 as quickly as possible, and marveled at how quickly that had changed. Now he wanted nothing more than to hide here among the other SHIELD secrets just a little bit longer. Their world could wait, considering when they got back no time would have passed at all. 

“You know, I would have - even if. Without the blue smoke, I mean. I would have done this for you,” Steve admitted, his lips pressed against the shell of Tony’s ear.

“For me? What about what you want, Steve,” Tony said after a moment. 

Steve was glad Tony couldn’t see his face, because he was sure his expression might have given him away. He took a deep breath, contemplating how much he should say. But Tony had been forced to be vulnerable in front of him, and the least Steve could do to even the score was to be honest.

“I feel like I’ve missed my chance with you, Tony. Our time has past.” 

Tony tightened his grip on Steve’s forearm, but didn’t pull away. Steve tensed, regretting what he’d said. Maybe Tony would be angry with him for taking advantage of the situation, now that the aphrodisiac had worn off. 

Tony scooted forward enough to be able turn his head and look at Steve. He was smiling softly, but Steve bit his lip, still nervous about what Tony might say. 

“Here we are time traveling, something previously thought to be impossible, and yet you _still_ think -” Tony paused, his eyes watching Steve carefully. He shook his head slightly and started again.

“After everything that has happened, and all the heartache and misery in our world, don’t you think we deserve more chances?” Tony finished. He reached up to run his thumb over Steve’s bottom lip, and Steve realized his mouth had fallen open in surprise. 

Steve took a shaky breath once he realized he had been holding it, and stared down at Tony as if he was seeing him with new eyes. He was allowed to look, to appreciate, and to _want_. The feeling that overwhelmed him then was impossible to describe, but he coveted it nonetheless. 

“Yes. I think we do,” Steve agreed. “I’m not leaving your side again,” Steve added. And then he kissed Tony softly, to seal his promise. He felt Tony smile against his mouth, and Steve breathed him in. When he pulled back, Tony was beaming at him. Steve was struck by the thought that Tony was right, and impossible didn't mean the same thing to the Avengers as it did to the rest of the world. Tony pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Steve's mouth, and Steve felt renewed and ready to return to their own time stronger than they'd ever been apart.

**Author's Note:**

> My endgame ending of choice: Steve doesn't let Tony take the stones and everyone lives except Thanos.


End file.
